Final Destination: A 20XY Love Story
by cerealkiller49
Summary: Fox and Falco 1v1 on Final Destination, but then things get...technical


**For added effect, read this in as sexual a manner as possible.**

* * *

Fox was doing things and stuff when a pair of muscular wings encircles his waist. He doesn't need to see the blue feathers or feel the toned chest pressing against his back to know who it is. Only one person is bold enough to perform such an action: the ace pilot of team Starfox, Falco Lombardi.

"Hey Fox, you wanna 1v1?" husks Falco. Fox's excitement is instantly aroused.

"1v1?" echoes Fox as he places his hands over Falco's.

"No items..." No. He isn't going to suggest...

"Final Destination."

The tingling sensation in his lower regions becomes too much to bear as Fox drags Falco over to the transporters. When Falco promises a 1v1 on Final Destination, it means an exhausting, sleepless night of Smashing, and Fox needs it right now. _Badly._

* * *

The two space animals spawn in on the flat stage, with its familiar pink and grey color palette, and immediately get into it. Hopping into the air, the two animals pepper each other with light lasers, slowly raising their percentages. This, of course, is merely foreplay. After a couple seconds merely of firing lasers, Falco starts advancing towards Fox with each short hop laser.

Fox shields the incoming lasers, but is stuck in the defensive position long enough for Falco to land and grab him. The blue bird yanks Fox close enough that their bodies brush for a teasing instant before throwing Fox up and firing three rounds from his blaster.

The leader of team Starfox DI's the throw and the lasers miss, but, on second thought, maybe it would've been better if the lasers hit; he would've been able to DI away more like that. Falco leaps into the air and drives his spinning foot into Fox, slamming him into the ground. The space animal cannot suppress the shiver that runs through his body. Fox isn't quite damaged enough to be knocked down by the dair, so Falco lands quickly and activates his reflector before Fox can move. Electric energy surges from the small hand-held device as it projects a reflective barrier around the bird. The expanding force knocks Fox into the air, leaving him vulnerable. The device's startup is rather weak and, as such, can be jumped out of. If the user was to delay, however, the reflector would charge to full power and he would be stuck in the shine until the device powers down. Falco squats as if to jump, but then slides along the floor before actually leaving the ground, following Fox's DI away. He hops up and extends one leg out, kicking Fox away. The ace pilot fast falls and wavelands before short hopping again, chasing Fox down and slamming him with a dair as he techs in place.

Fox moans as Falco's foot drills into him, popping him into the air. Another throaty moan leaves him as his partner's shine sends him up. Fox's natural falling speed brings him down again quickly, right into Falco's waiting up tilt. Fox makes the mistake of DI'ing in, allowing Falco to up tilt him again and again and again. Fox' percent rises higher and higher. Fox expects the up tilting to stop soon, but it _doesn't._

 _At this rate, he's going to take me over 100%!_

As much as Fox enjoys the treatment, he doesn't want to be the only one receiving the pleasure. He wants to escape the combo and give some pleasure back to Falco. He DI's away, trying to escape the combo, but Falco calls him out. With a shine-turnaround bair, Falco sends Fox over the edge. Fox comes into the blast zone with a cry of "GAH!" He explodes in ecstasy, showering the stage with particles of red and white. When he calms down from his high, Fox finds himself on the floating respawn platform with Falco multi-shining like he's on Adderall. In the past, they would be done after the first stock, and the winner would SD. However, they've built up their stamina over the course of many games, and now here they are, playing eight minutes, four stock games.

"That was pretty good," says Fox, his voice still shaky after that euphoric combo. "But now it's my turn."

"I don't think so Fox," replies his opponent as he starts shooting lasers again. " _I'm going to four stock you_."

Falco's salacious tone and the concept of a four stock excite Fox to unimaginable levels, but he doesn't want to leave Falco unsatisfied. After all, they are equal partners and he wants to send Falco to the blast zone too. Even so, despite his resolution, one of Falco's lasers connects, stunning Fox long enough for the bird to hit a weak nair. As the follow up shine sends Fox into the air, he contemplates just letting Falco have his way. The up and down motions of Falco's pillars _does_ feel amazing, and it would be so easy to just let it happen. However, Fox is determined not to let this relationship be one-way, and so he pulls out new defensive technology to turn the tables.

As Falco sends him downwards with a dair, Fox shifts slightly in so that, when Falco lands, his follow up shine misses. Falco is so surprised by what happened that he forgets to jump out of the shine, leaving him open for counterattack, and counterattack Fox does. Jumping up, Fox spins and drills his foot hard into Falco, making him gasp. Fox lands fast and activates his own reflector, this one with a different knockback property of its own. The electric barrier knocks Falco to the ground, and the sudden turnaround must've flustered the bird a lot, because he misses the tech. Fox wavedashes out of his shine to jab Falco as he lies helplessly on the ground (strangely enough, the punch flies over Falco's horizontal body, but it still forces him to rise). Fox leaps up and flips his body 180 degrees to ram his foot into Falco beak, popping him up.

Throughout the entire combo, Falco had slowly been DI'ing his way to the edge, and now his effort is paying off. The ace pilot flies off the stage, where Fox can't easily follow up. He flaps his wings, gaining distance from the stage before flapping his wings again, this time to zip horizontally towards the stage. Fox, however, is ready for the maneuver. Hopping up, he sticks his rear foot out, catching Falco with the reverse hitbox of bair. Even though Falco DI's well and techs in place, team Starfox's leader is simply too fast and grabs Falco by the collar. In a motion mirroring Falco's earlier move, Fox up throws the bird and follows up with an up air.

Falco groans as Fox drives his foot deep inside again and again. The blue bird would've let Fox carry on, but he fully intends to fulfill his promise of a four stock. And so, Falco jumps out of the chain of up airs and comes down with a dair. Fox wisely decides not to challenge the descent, but dashdances just a short distance away, waiting for the bird to land. As soon as he does, Fox runs in with leaping kick. The dash attack pops Falco up to the perfect height for an up smash, which Fox obligingly delivers. At this point, Falco is well over 100 and the flip-kick sends the bird into an euphoric high of ecstasy. With a loud scream of "UUUUUUuu-AAAAH!" the ace pilot rides out his high until he finds himself on the respawn platform.

"You're gonna pay for that Fox," mutters Falco darkly even as he trembles in gratification. "I hate not fulfilling my promises."

"Why don't you relax, Falco," whispers Fox seductively. "We're all by ourselves on this big stage. Let's take this _nice. And. Slow._ "

That damn fox. He always knows just what to say to stir up Falco's arousal.

"Besides, we aren't in our academy days anymore. You won't four stock me so easily."

"Is that a challenge?"

" _Come on_."

Falco drops down from the platform and starts advancing towards Fox under a cover of lasers. Fox, who had moved to the ledge, hangs there, sometimes dropping down to refresh his invincibility. Falco decides to give Fox some room to come back on stage, but stays crouched just outside of Fox's striking range. Even so, Fox continues to stall. Starting to get impatient, Falco jumps into the air and Fox ledgedashes up as the bird starts descending. The ace pilot smirks and tomahawks down, fishing for a grab. Fox, whether by reaction or by prediction, spotdodges and shines, sending Falco offstage. The blue bird manages to regain his wits in time to grab the ledge and quickly clambers back on stage. Fox covers the recovery with a back air, but an excellent crouch cancel leads to Falco rolling away from the pressure.

With the situation back in neutral, Falco takes his time to dash away before turning around and shooting another laser. Fox, however, does a perfect waveshine to reflect the projectile without losing any momentum. While Falco is stunned by his own laser, Fox grabs him and tosses him behind his shoulder, blasting him with his gun afterwards. Falco, not quite at the percent to be knocked down by such a move, is easily susceptible to a forward smash that knocks him off stage. Falco double jumps away before zipping towards the stage again, but Fox is ready this time. He crouches at the edge of Final Destination and times his shine perfectly to send Falco plummeting.

Never before has such a low percentage shine caused Falco so much pleasure. Maybe it's because his body is still reeling from the first stock. Maybe it's because he didn't expect to be _gimped so hard_. At any rate, he shrieks with pleasure ("ooOO-RAH!") as his body hit the lower blast zone.

Falco is panting heavily as he respawns. Two stocks taken in quick succession tends to leave people breathless, even someone as fit as him. Fox is once again stalling at the ledge, probably trying to set up another gimp. Falco's blood is boiling. It's time to show his fellow space animal who's top tier.

The ace pilot dashes towards Fox, no lasers or anything. The bird positions himself at the edge, facing in and crouching, ready to cover any of Fox's options. Fox rolls on, trying to gain a positional advantage, but is unable to do anything more than get his shield up before Falco is upon him.

Falco shines against Fox's shield, and then jump cancels the shine before _shining again._ Falco doesn't stop there, oh no. He continues shining and jump cancelling, shining again and again, rhythmically grinding down Fox's shield. A less technical person would leave Fox with a couple of frames to act out of shieldstun, but Falco chains his shines perfectly to force Fox to stay in his shield. The prospect of being forced to submit and stay in shield is both arousing and scary, but, under the guidance of Falco, Fox more than welcomes it.

 _Ah~! If he keeps doing that, my shield's going to..._

 _BREAK!_

With a loud shatter, Fox's shield breaks and stars erupts in his vision an overload of pleasure. Falco spins and chuckles, admiring his handiwork. The bird does a quick short hop laser before following up with a shine-dair. Although Fox SDI's in, Falco is ready this time, and wavelands back to pressure Fox again. Fox brings his shield up in time to protect himself, but Falco just smirks before proceeding to multishine. Fox's attempts to buffer roll is completely stuffed by Falco's perfect pressure, and even his shield DI is not enough to escape the shines, as Falco just wavedashes to keep up.

For the second time that minute Fox's shield shatters and the pleasure that floods him threatens to cause him to faint.

"I'm going to keep breaking your shield until you be good and let me combo you," growls Falco, desire evident in his voice. Unable to do more than utter a weak moan, Fox cannot stop the pillaring that is imminent. Fox would SDI out of the combo, but if Falco _breaks his shield_ one more time, Fox is positive that he will LRA.

Even if Fox is the one getting combo'd, he isn't powerless. With every shine, dair and up tilt, team Starfox's leader DI's towards the side of the stage. It isn't that he doesn't enjoy getting combo'd. In fact, every move Falco throws out hits Fox right in his sweetspot, eliciting moans and gasps aplenty. Rather, it's just so much more exciting if he puts up a fight. The stock is so much more satisfying when he fights with all his force and _still_ gets dumpstered.

As Fox approaches the edge of the stage, he DI's in, ever wary of the forward smash or down smash that Falco loves to end his combos with. Instead, Falco surprises him with a soft reverse bair that sends Fox offstage, but not too far. He's at the perfect distance and height for Falco to double jump and slam into the nethers with a dair, and so he does.

"OOOaaaah!" screams Fox as he comes into the lower bounds of Final Destination. In truth, Fox loves getting dumpstered. It just feels right that the up-and-down combos of Falco ends with a vertical kill.

Fox gasps for breath as he rides the pleasure of his second stock off.

"Your DI tricks won't work Fox," taunts Falco as he moonwalks across the flat stage. "We've *blip* smashed together *blipblip* too many times for them to fool me. *blipblipblipblipblipblipblipblip*"

Fox drops down and dashes at Falco, but does not expect the bird to leap in with a nair. Fox drops down, using his weight and legs to brace himself, going nowhere from the hit. After the crouch cancel, he shines, knocking Falco down. The ace pilot misses his tech, but since he's behind Fox, the space animal is unable to get a true punish.

Fox runs in, ready for a techchase, but Falco props himself up with his wings and kicks around him, knocking Fox away. Fox techs away, but he is hit by a laser before he can even bring his shield up. Another laser catches him as he jumps and allows Falco to get a free nair, sending him offstage. The nair catches Fox on bad DI, allowing Falco to get a free dair spike, returning the favor of two quick stocks.

At this point, Fox's head is spinning. Even disregarding the two stocks Falco just took, the explosive first stock was very taxing. Extremely pleasurable, but taxing. He's not sure how much more his body can take.

Fox grits his teeth, determined to at least take another stock. However, Falco easily avoids Fox's approaches until his invincibility wears off, and then stuffs his approach with a laser. The hitstun lasts long enough for Falco to get a shine in, and Fox resigns himself to getting two stocked as Falco dairs him. However, Falco shine-dairs him again instead of shine-up tilt, allowing Fox to tech away and escape the pillar.

"You're not getting away!" shouts Falco as he chases after Fox with a nair. What a mistake that turns out to be. Fox leisurely puts up his shield and grabs Falco out of the air. Before the hitstun of the throw wears off, Fox grabs Falco again and up throws him again. Falco is shocked at how quickly Fox turned the tides, but doesn't complain as he rides the up and down motion, groaning in sync with Fox's grunts with every up throw. This continues until Falco feels he's about half ready to go into the blast zone. At this point, Fox taps Falco's rear with an up tilt, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Still unable to act, Falco can only watch as Fox bairs him offstage.

Falco side b's high, trying to get back on stage before Fox can follow up. Unfortunately, Fox has already landed and Falco zips into a fresh bair, sending him back offstage. This time, Falco jumps and charges his Firebird to get back back to the ledge, but Fox intercepts him with a shine, spiking the bird before his up b can even begin.

Falco screams in satisfaction as his third stock explodes in a shower of blue and white. Fox's combos may not as be flashy as his own, but they're just as satisfying to Falco. The up and down motion of the chaingrab stimulates him like nothing else, and ending the stock with a shine as well is icing on the cake. Fox's shine is Falco's favorite move after all.

It's the final stock now. Both space animals can feel themselves tiring, and neither wants the game to drag out longer than it has to. They are both looking for quick kills. Falco approaches, firing lasers in between short hops, but Fox's tech skill has warmed up. He waveshines perfectly during his dashdance to produce both flawless movement and defense, reflecting all the projectiles Falco shoots at him. Realizing that he's getting no mileage out of lasers, Falco starts a dash dance of his own, trying to get Fox to approach instead.

And approach Fox does. Leaping into the air, the space animal comes down behind Falco with a bair. The bird attempts to crouch cancel shine, but Fox spaced himself to be well out of range. Wavedashing in, Fox shines, trying to knock Falco down. Falco manages to get his shield up in time to protect himself (but not timed well enough to powershield), but Fox wavedashes in spot and shines again.

 _Is he trying to mimic my shield pressure?_

Indeed, Fox is putting a lot of pressure on Falco's shield, but he's leaving plenty of frames for counterattack.

Falco shines out of shield in between Fox's pressure, launching the animal airborne. Falco follows with a basic dair-shine, but Fox is sneaky. On the second shine, he SDI's up and away, gaining enough extra height to jump out of the combo. Team Starfox's leader lands, shielding a laser, and rolls under a nair to get a grab on Falco.

The up throw chaingrab starts anew, and Fox, feeling cocky and in control, decides to continue the punish after 50 by performing a full hop drill into shine. Falco, who, by this point, had already DI'd close to the edge, only suffers another drill-shine before being sent offstage. As Falco jumps away and charges his Firebird, Fox grabs the ledge and rises with a bair. The sly pheasant, however, angles upwards, avoiding the kick and fastfalls to the ledge, grabbing ahold of safety.

Falco performs a perfect ledgedash to get close enough to Fox to shine him, leading into a dair. Although Fox techs the dair, Falco is quick to chase him down with another dair, popping Fox up for another dair.

Fox grunts in delight as Falco slams him into the ground again and again, chasing after all his tech rolls.

The dair techchase is starting to get ridiculous. Fox is now over 100 and Falco is still dairing him, even though any other move would've led to a KO already.

 _Is he styling on me? Ungh, yes Falco! Dair me again! Harder!_ Of course, he'd never vocalize these thoughts. He might as well admit his own defeat.

Finally, Fox techs in near the ledge, and manages to get his shield up in time to end the chain of down airs. The space animal jumps out of shield with a bair, knocking his opponent offstage. He sees Falco preparing for a side b. The bird is too far to shorten his phantasm, so his only option is to go straight on. Wavedashing back, Fox leans back and prepares an upsmash for the incoming bird. Falco zips through space and receives a beak-full of metal prosthetics for his trouble. The up smash sends his percent over 100 as well, causing Falco to squawk in ecstasy as he launches upwards. Incredibly, Falco remains within the blast zones despite the fact that his percentage should be in kill range.

"Don't underestimate V-cancelling," gasps Falco as he descends from his height and from his euphoric high. "This fight isn't over yet."

Falco dips low and surprises Fox with a jump-airdodge onto the stage once Fox grabs the edge. Fox ledgedashes on stage and tries to shine Falco, but the bird activates his own reflector in time to negate the attack. Both animals lock eyes, and an unspoken challenge passes between the two.

The two fighters start multishining in perfect synchronization, each shine clashing instantly against the other. With each shine, the animals slide a bit towards center stage. Both spacies increase the speed of their shining, the pressure between them slowly building up. Neither of them can stand much more of the pleasure of their _blips_ clanking between them.

"Falco, I'm _bairing_!" shrieks Fox as his fingers play with his reflector.

"Me too Fox," replies Falco as he struggles to keep his grunts and moans down. "Bair with me Fox! Bair with me!"

Both space animals turn around and jump out of their shines simultaneously, thrusting their legs deep into each other. Both fighters roar in orgasmic pleasure as they launch offstage, coming into the blast zone at the exact same time, despite the opposite directions.

* * *

Fox and Falco lie panting in the after game room, soaking in a pool of their own liquids.

"Wow," states Falco simply.

"Yeah, that was amazing," agrees Fox. "That was one of our best games yet. I'm exhausted."

Falco rolls to his side and fixes Fox a desire-laden gaze. "Surely you're not done yet."

Fox responds with a smirk of his own. "Of course not. The night's Melee is just beginning."

It was a sleepless night for the two fighters indeed.

* * *

 **And that concludes 20XX vs 20YY. Yeah, it's not perfect play if they're missing techs and getting stuck in shine and stuff, but y'know.  
**

 **Didn't feel like writing a sudden death portion, but you can guess it's gonna be like that Brawl TAS.**

 **Super Smash Brothers Melee for the Nintendo Gamecube.**


End file.
